


A Con-ventional Kind of Love

by Purpleclarinet13



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleclarinet13/pseuds/Purpleclarinet13
Summary: Waverly Earp is an actress for a famous tv show. Nicole attends a convention with her best friend, Jeremy. There she meets her favourite actress, Waverly, and the two embark on a journey of self-discovery together.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	A Con-ventional Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so please be kind and gentle. Have been rewatching a lot of Wynonna Earp panels on YouTube during lockdown and this popped into my head. I hope you like it. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> I do not own the characters of Wynonna Earp or the setting. I am merely appreciative of the show and wish to make the passage of time to the next season easier through exploring these characters in an alternative universe.

Walking into the main hall of the convention centre, Nicole knew that if her ex-girlfriend Shae could see where she was right now that she would feel vindicated in their break-up. Shae had never understood Nicole’s love of comics, fandoms and general geekiness. Being a popular cheerleader throughout high school and then into her college years, Shae had fallen straight into her self-professed role, looking down on everything and anything considered remotely ‘nerdy’ and anyone who enjoyed them, including Nicole.

  
In the beginning, their relationship was easy. Nicole played basketball in high school, her height and abnormally long arms making her an excellent shooting guard; one that led her high school team to victory for not one but two championship titles. Shae loved the status their relationship gave her, the ‘power’ couple status she believed they had. She wasn’t interested in getting to know Nicole beyond her basketball career, something which on reflection Nicole knew she should have realised sooner. Their relationship lasted a year before it all imploded, Shae refused to acknowledge Nicole’s other interests and Nicole refused to play into Shae’s need for status anymore. Every rumour, every lie that Shae told about their break up after the fact only served to prove that they were so not right for one another.

  
The first lunch period after the break up was the hardest. Nicole always prided herself on being someone who was strong, who could drown out all the usual high school gossip and rumours as just background noise, not to be focused on or taken seriously. With the break up and Shae’s determination to make Nicole come across as the villain in her tale, the noise had become harder to drown out, deafening her and quashing her self-confidence. The lie of her cheating on Shae had started out fairly tame; she was starting to have feelings for someone else and so decided to break it off, she had cheated emotionally but by the time lunch had arrived, the story had escalated dramatically; she had slept with some girl after winning the championship and Shae had walked in on them, apparently Nicole hadn’t even had the decency to apologise. The looks of hatred, of disgust, of contempt were too much for Nicole to handle. The urge to run overwhelming her as she tore through the corridors scouring for somewhere to hide, somewhere to have her lunch in peace. The library had always been her safe haven, it was only now walking into the convention centre with her best friend by her side that she realised just how true that really was.

Her friendship with Jeremy had been easy, effortless even. She had wandered into the library that day, frustrated, alone and emotionally drained. She had taken refuge in her favourite corner of the library; the comics corner. She had plopped herself down on a beanbag, releasing a long breath as the air deflated from the beanbag allowing it to adjust to the shape of its new user, taken out her lunch and taken the graphic novel she was currently reading out of her bag. She loved comics. She loved the immersiveness of delving into a new world, the limitless of the stories of superheroes and their superpowers saving the world. Lost in Diana’s adventures exploring her powers gifted by the gods, Nicole hadn’t noticed that she had company. It was only as she reached the end of the page that she registered the rustling wasn’t coming from her.

  
Looking up she noticed the meek smile from the boy in front of her, Jeremy Chetri. She recognised Jeremy from some of their shared classes but due to Shae’s insistence that the basketball team and Shae’s group of cheerleaders were the only friends she needed, they had never spoken. She smiled back at the boy, enjoying his silent companionship as he too took out his lunch, comic and began to read. They carried on in silence until the warning bell sounded. After packing up his things and waiting for Nicole to do the same, Jeremy offered his hand to her

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve ever really spoken but I’m Jeremy. Not that I’m saying that I don’t know who you are, I mean obviously I do, the whole school does. I just mean that we haven’t ever really been introduced and well I just…” he trailed off, staring awkwardly at his shoes.

Nicole found his sincerity and nervousness endearing. She felt an affinity with Jeremy; even though they barely knew one another, he seemed to know exactly what she had needed.

“Nicole. Thank you, by the way. You know… for the company.” She smiled warmly at Jeremy and watched as he returned the smile as the meaning of her words registered with him.

“You seemed like you could do with a friendly face,” he replied. Nicole thought his face must be aching with how intense the boy was smiling.

“Yeah, you were right. I just needed to get away, you know. Today has been….” Nicole trailed off. What word could appropriately summarise her day? Frustrating? Difficult? Draining?

“Shitty?” Jeremy offered. Nicole laughed, not expecting the frankness from the boy.

“Yeah, definitely shitty.” Nicole agreed. The two continued talking as they walked out of the library and towards their next class, one they shared.

“I don’t believe them you know.” Jeremy stated, looking directly at Nicole.

“Believe what?” Nicole asked, confused by the change of topic of their conversation.

“The rumours. The things Shae has been saying.” He answered looking at her sympathetically.

“Thanks.” Nicole responded shyly, staring at her shoes.

The two entered the classroom, an overwhelming sense of dread filling Nicole at the realisation that would have to spend the next two hours - double periods suck - next to her ex who had been spouting shit, as Jeremy eloquently put it.

“There’s a spare next to me.” Jeremy’s voice broke Nicole out of her stupor of dread.

“Sorry, what?” She responded slightly dazed.

“Seat. There’s a spare next to me. If you want?” The boy offered. Nicole didn’t know what she had done to deserve the boy’s kindness but she was grateful for it. Sighing a breath of relief, Nicole offered a small smile to the boy swiftly becoming the best friend she never knew she needed and took the seat next to him. The rest as they say is history.

* * * * * * *

Walking through the heavy duty fire escape doors to the main hall of the convention centre, Nicole could only marvel at the sheer number of people gathered in the room. She felt overwhelmed by an onslaught of emotions, feelings she wasn’t sure she could even put a name to, but the one overriding feeling was of ‘home’. These were people who wouldn’t judge her for her choice of ships or fandoms, sure they may argue with her over them or tease her about them but they wouldn’t judge her for it. These were Nicole’s people.

“Woah…” Jeremy breathed beside her, “ This. Is. Awesome!” He exclaimed, punching the air and breaking out into his signature happy dance complete with ‘running man’ and ‘sprinkler’. Nicole laughed at her best friend’s antics, joining him for the ‘shopping cart’ portion of his dance, before flinging her arm around his shoulders, “Come on Jer, let’s explore heaven!”

As the pair wandered through the crowds, they marvelled at the time, effort and detail that had clearly gone into the cosplay on display. Hundreds of people filled the halls dressed as characters from a wide range of tv shows, films and graphic novels. Nicole marvelled at the detail in a women’s Princess Leia costume, wondering how on earth she managed to maintain those tight ringlets, while Jeremy fawned over a guy’s Doctor Strange get up, begging him to let him try on his cape.

  
The pair continued their way through the hall, getting the lay of the land before figuring out their plan of attack for the day. They noted the area for merchandise and stalls over to the right, the main stage at the back of the hall where panels would take place, the food trucks off to the left and then opposite the food trucks was the area to get autographs from the different actors, cast and crew attending the convention and opposite the merchandise stall was the area for pictures with them. Nicole could feel the excitement buzzing through her body as she looked around and was sure that her excitement could even make her pee a little. Looking at Jeremy, she was sure he already had!

“So where do we start Jer?” Nicole asked, still scanning the room, constantly finding something new to take in; another cool stall to check out, another amazing cosplay to admire.

“Gosh, I don’t even know! I mean, can you believe we are actually here? I mean look at all these cosplays, they put my Ancient One cosplay to shame and I spent months making my robes and making sure this darn bald cap would actually make me look bald. I mean, can you actually believe it Nicole? Can you, cause gosh, I don’t even… I can’t… ahhhhh!” Jer exclaimed, his eyes flitting around the room the entire time, never settling on any one thing for too long.

Nicole was sure, he had definitely peed himself a little. “Okay Jer, let's take a look at the schedule shall we? Figure out what panels to go to and when they are?”

Jeremy just nodded as he looked around. Nicole shook her head at her friend, she knew he had the whole weekend planned; what panels they were attending, when the actors he was interested in were doing their signings and photos, when they could peruse the stalls, he had even scheduled bathroom breaks, but now that they were actually here, it was like he had gone into shock.

“Earth to Jer?” Nicole waved a hand in front of him, “You doing ok?” She touched his shoulder, trying to get him to focus his attention on her.

Jeremy shook his head, looking at Nicole, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. It’s just… it’s…”

“A lot to take in.” He nodded his head agreeing with the redhead.

“Yeah, I mean it’s amazing and I’m so glad to be here. It’s just a lot.”

“It’s okay Jer. Let’s just double check the schedule and take it from there okay? One panel, one merch purchase, one autograph signing at a time.”

The two shared a smile as they double checked that the timings on the scheduled hadn’t changed from their perusal online. They had agreed on the majority of the panels they wanted to attend, making a few compromises here and there. While they were both stoked to attend the DC and Marvel panels, as well as panels with the comics artists, Nicole wasn’t as keen on Anime as Jeremey was so had agreed to attend the panel for that if he attended the ‘Darkness Rising’ panel with her.

  
‘Darkness Rising’ had swiftly become Nicole’s favourite TV show ever. From the opening scene of this weird show, Nicole was hooked. It was about the world going dark because an alien spaceship was blocking the sun. It even had a rivalry between a cute alien species called the Naganoo and a cruel venomous race called the Scratiki, but above all of this it had the most beautiful woman Nicole had ever laid eyes on, well through a screen, as its star; Waverly Earp. Nicole was certain that Waverly was an angel sent from heaven to bless the world with her presence. Her wavy long brown hair, her intense eyes, which Nicole swore changed colour with her emotions, her intelligent nature and dear god… her smile. Nicole was certain that if she could make Waverly give her just one of those incredible smiles, she could die happy. To say Nicole had a slight infatuation with the ‘Darkness Rising’ actress would be a gross understatement. Nicole didn’t want to admit the countless hours she had spent watching the actress’s interviews and panel appearances, the hours she had spent fangirling over every Instagram or Twitter post. No, Nicole was quite content to admire her crush from afar, safe in the reality that it would never happen and was just a fantasy, a dream. So long as Waverly Earp was safe and happy, then so was Nicole.

  
The ‘Darkness Rising’ panel was one of the first in the day, allowing for the busy schedules of the cast and crew involved; some were even having to leave that night to go back to filming on set. Nicole was grateful they had decided to come along despite the early call time the next morning, the dedication the cast and crew gave to their fans was incredible and Nicole, for one, was here for it. Dragging Jeremy to as close to the front as she could possibly get, she found the pair seats and waited for the panel to start. She could feel her heart begin to race, her palms growing sweaty as it dawned on her just how close she was going to be to Waverly freaking Earp! It wasn’t until she heard Jeremy’s giggle and felt his hand push her knee down, that she realised she had been bouncing it up and down in anticipation.

“Excited to see your girl?” Jeremy teased with a wink.

“She’s not my girl.” Nicole gruffed back, “She’s just a very talented actress. I appreciate her, her work.”

“Sure that’s all you appreciate?” Jeremy continued nudging her with his elbow.

“Oh shut up you!” Nicole retorted, slapping him on the back of the head as he laughed at her antics, “Like you don’t act the same way over Benedict Cumberbatch”.

“Well duh! I mean, have you seen him? I would be his Cumberbitch any day of the week.” He exclaimed fanning himself with the schedule.

“Too much information Jer, seriously.” Nicole retorted, screwing her face up in disgust.

“Oh come off it Nicole, even you have eyes. You have to admit he is handsome.”

“Not my type Jer. I mean, he’s not horrific to look at, but definitely not my type.”

“No, you only have eyes for Waves. Honestly, you have it bad, Nic.”

“God, I know. How is it possible to feel this much for someone you have never even met? For someone who is likely to never even know of my existence?” Nicole groaned closing her eyes as she slumped down in the uncomfortable folding chairs they had set up for the panel spectators.

“Only you, Nic, seriously. Not to mention, that for all we know she’s straight. I mean, wasn’t she dating her co-star Champ Hardy?”

“Urgh, don’t remind me.” Just the thought of the actor made Nicole’s skin crawl. He was forever in the tabloids for different scandals; streams of women flocked to the papers to detail their night of passion with the self-proclaimed ‘bad boy’. What Waverly Earp was doing with a sleaze like that Nicole would never understand.

“If only Wavelry could see herself, the way I see her.” Nicole thought with a sigh. Wishful thinking could be a powerful thing.  
The voice of a young woman testing the mic broke Nicole out of her pity party, “Testing, testing, 1, 2. Can you guys hear me out there okay?”

Nicole and Jeremy cheered along with the crowd around them to signify that they could hear the woman and the mic was working.

“Excellent, what about at the back?” The woman continued.

The crowd at the back of the spectating area cheered, whooped and hollered to show they too could hear the woman and were pumped to be here.

“Fabulous! Well first of all, I would like to welcome you all to our very own Star Centre Comic-Con!” The woman exclaimed, cheering as the crowd did.

“How are y’all doing? Are we excited?” The crowd continued to cheer, whoop and clap. The excitement and sense of community was palpable. Nicole had never felt anything like it.

“Yes! I’m excited too. So first up today we have our ‘Darkness Rising’ panel! Some of these dedicated cast and crew members have flown in to be here for only 6 hours before having to return to set! How incredible are they? So without further ado, and to give them as much time as possible to enjoy this con, here they are your ‘Darkness Rising’ cast! I give you Rosita Bustillos, Doc Holliday, Robin Jett, Champ Hardy, Mercedes Gardner, Wynonna Earp and our leading lady, please give it up for Waverly Earp!”

The crowd went wild as the cast filled the stage waving and smiling at their fans. Nicole took each of them in as they crossed the stage to the table, gave a wave to the crowd before taking their seats behind their assigned mics. Scanning the table, she couldn’t help but feel drawn to her, to the beauty sitting mere rows in front of her. As Nicole looked at the woman she was completely infatuated with, she knew one thing for certain. Jeremy was right, she had it bad. She noticed Waverly biting her lip as she waved shyly at the crowd. Correction. She had it so, so bad. In fact, Nicole now realised she was fucked.


End file.
